


The Runner

by slut4juliantina



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut4juliantina/pseuds/slut4juliantina
Summary: Juliana Valdes, the runner/possible witness. Valentina Carvajal, the police officer. A serial killer on the loose. What more do you need to know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! This is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic and I figured what better fandom to do this with than this one? This is an idea that I've had floating around in my head for a while. If anything seems confusing, just bare with me and keep reading. It will all tie together and make sense. PS I have yet to think of an "official" title so for now it will be called The Runner, but if you think of anything, let me know! I'm hoping as I write, a title will come to me.  
> Any and all constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome and you can follow me on Twitter and Instagram @slut4juliantina

Running. She was running. Her chest hurt and her legs were weak but she didn't care. In a strange way, the fatigue and the strain on her muscles felt good. She knew she would have to stop soon in order to rehydrate but for now, she kept going. 

-

Running. She was running. Her chest hurt from screaming, her eyes blurry with never ending tears. She wasn't running for pleasure, no. She was running for fear. She had noticed someone following her as she was walking home from her night shift at the bar. It usually wasn't a big deal, she was what some might consider attractive and there were always sleazy men lingering, which is why she carried mace. But tonight, this felt... different. Wrong. Terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliana made her way back to her one bedroom apartment after going for a long night run. Running had always been her escape. It helped clear her mind and gave her an outlet for the occasional anger she would feel. She knew it probably wasnt the wisest decision to run at night, not only because she was a woman, but also because of the string of murders that had been happening lately. But she just couldn't help herself. She needed to run just like she needed air to breathe. Grabbing a water from the kitchen, she planted herself on the couch for the time being to catch her breath before she hopped in the shower. 

After turning on the TV, Juliana accidentally drifted off to sleep. The sun shining through the window and the pain in her neck from sleeping in an awkward position, is what caused her to awake. "Ew I fell asleep before I was able to shower. I feel gross" Juliana thought to herself as she stood from the couch, stretching her limbs out. As she went to head towards the bathroom for her MUCH needed shower, the news anchor on the television grabbed her attention.


	3. Chapter 3

"BREAKING NEWS- Late last night around 12 am, a young woman between her 20's and 30's was found dead on the side of the road. As of now, the police aren't giving us much more than that, but as soon as we hear something, we will broadcast again. This is the 3rd victim in as many months. Could there be a serial killer out there? Stay tuned".

Juliana suddenly felt a little nauseous, as she had been out running around that same time. She really had to STOP running so late. Shaking her head of any negative thoughts, Juliana grabbed a change of clothes and jumped in the shower. She decided upon a cold shower, as it had been relatively hot the past couple days. 

Stepping out of the shower, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was never one to be self conscious but lately she had really started liking her body, she guessed it had to do with all that running. Right when Juliana went to put her shorts on, a knock at the door startled her, causing her foot to catch in her shorts and resulting in her head hitting the edge of the sink. "Ow fuck! Coming, I'll be right there, just give me a minute!" yelled Juliana. 

"This better be important or I just got a concussion for nothing" she grumbled as she finished putting on her clothes and jogged to the door. "Hello, how can I help you?" she questioned as she pried the door open. Before her, stood a marvelously tall and lean woman, with piercing blue eyes and just an overall striking profile. Juliana was momentarily rendered speechless. Not only was this woman in front of her, the most stunning woman she had ever seen. But the woman was also in police uniform and rather serious looking. Why was she here?

"Yes, I'm officer Valentina Carvajal and I would like to ask you some questions".


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, I'm officer Valentina Carvajal and I would like to ask you some questions". 

Valentina hoped that sounded firm, for she was caught off guard by the woman standing before her. Valentina had always been open with her sexuality, who was she to stand in the way of love by limiting herself to one gender? But never had she seen a woman as breathtaking as the one holding the door open in front of her. 

"Get your shit together Carvajal, you're on duty" she thought to herself. 

"Ma'am, may I come in? This should only take a few minutes of your time". 

"Oh, yes sorry you can come in. Right this way, would you like something to drink?", Juliana asked. 

"No thank you. Shall we sit? I just have a few questions about the most recent murder. I'm not sure if you've watched the news so far today?"

"Yes actually I have. So is it officially a serial killer then?" Juliana questioned as she sat opposite Valentina at the dining room table.

"Um I'm not at liberty to say, but between you and me, I think it just might be" Valentina stated as she looked at the woman. 

"First things first, you are Juliana Valdes, correct?"

Juliana nodded.

"Okay great. Secondly, the main reason I'm here is you were caught on surveillance at Wacky's Bar, going for a run it looks like? They have a few cameras inside the establishment as well as outside. Is that true? You ran by there last night?" 

She glanced over at Juliana who seemed to be lost in thought, oddly enough, with her gaze focused on Valentina's lips. 

"Ma'am? Did you hear my question?" 

"Hmm? Oh! Right! Um yes that was probably me. I typically pass by that bar whenever I go on one of my runs. Why? Do you think I had something to do with this?" Juliana playfully asked as she cocked one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uhh no- no ma'am." Valentina cleared her throat and prayed that the glorious woman in front of her, didn't notice her flustered state, over that teasing question. 

"It's just that the most recent victim worked at that bar so I wanted to ask you if you maybe saw or heard something unusual?" 

Juliana pondered this for a moment and then replied, "Mmm no nothing seemed out of the ordinary that I can remember". 

With this, Valentina stood from her chair and stuck out her hand. "Okay, well thank you for your time Miss". 

Juliana shook the police officer's hand and then escorted her back to the front door. 

"Oh! Ma'am, if you remember anything, even the slightest detail, please don't hesitate to call" Valentina advised while handing the shorter woman her business card.

"Okay, will do. Thank you, have a good day and good luck solving this thing" 

With that, Valentina crossed the threshold of the front door and turned around to say goodbye. She really didn't want to leave the beautiful woman and as it turns out, she found herself in a staring contest with Juliana. Neither of them able to look away, until a neighbor exited his apartment across the way, and slammed the door. Immediately the two women averted their eyes and shifted uncomfortably. 

"Yes well okay, I'll be on my way then. Remember, don't forget to call if you need anything. Goodbye".

After walking down the corridor and out the building, back to her police cruiser, Valentina cursed herself. "God what the FUCK was that? Could I have been ANY more awkward. Any way, time to head back to the station to see if there is any other evidence coming in. We really need to catch this guy. Whoever he is." With that, she started the car and went on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again lovelies! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far! I was going to wait a few days before updating but I got too excited. Hope you like!


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed and Juliana still could not get the gorgeous officer out of her mind. She knew it wasn't the most appropriate thing to think about, especially because a young lady had to perish for her to even meet the officer, but could you blame her? Valentina was almost ethereal. A goddess among humans. Juliana wondered why, of all the occupations in the world, had Valentina chosen to be in law enforcement. She wanted to know her background, her history. But she couldn't just simply use the business card and reach out to her... could she? 

"No, no I can't do that. It wouldn't be appropriate. I've been racking my brain for weeks trying to see if there was even the slightest piece of evidence when I ran by the bar, but I just can't think of anything" she spoke softly to herself. 

Juliana decided that she would momentarily quit torturing herself with thoughts of the officer, so that she could go on another run. She realized that she couldn't just stop running, it helped her too much. But she couldn't possibly go during the day as it was far too hot and besides, she was busy with work. So she settled for running as the sun was going down, so she would have SOME light. Plus, she made sure to carry a pocket knife with her now.

8:04 pm. Juliana glanced at her watch and decided it was time to head back home. She had ran passed the bar a couple times hoping to find something, anything. But there was nothing. Rounding the corner, she was about three blocks away from her apartment, when she got this eerie feeling. Almost as if someone was watching her. Juliana turned around for a moment but didn't see anything.

"Calm down. You're just paranoid from all the murders happening", she reasoned with herself. 

Two blocks to go. That creepy feeling got stronger. Juliana started running faster. Every time she would glance behind her, she wouldn't see anything. Just to be safe, she tried reaching for her pocket knife but realized she left it at home.

"Crap! The one time I may actually need this thing and I fucking left it at home!" she thought.

One block to go. Juliana heard someone panting behind her. She could tell they didn't have the stamina that she did. 

"Maybe I can outrun this guy"

She continued running. With one last look behind her, she collided into something. That something turned out to be Valentina's car.

"Miss Valdes"?! 

She looked up to see Valentina step out of her car and make her way over.

"What on earth are you doing?Are you okay"? Valentina asked as she bent down and stuck out a hand to help Juliana up.

As Juliana takes her hand and allows herself to be pulled up she tells the young officer everything. How she was on a usual run. How something felt creepy and off. How she panicked and started running as fast as she could.

"Hang on. I'm not on duty right now but I have a gun in the car. Im going to look around really quick and see if I can spot him. Go sit in the car, lock the doors, and wait for me". 

Juliana didn't have to be told twice. After Valentina grabbed her weapon, Juliana hopped in and locked all the doors. After a few minutes had passed, she began to worry. Was Valentina okay? She had become lost in her thoughts when a sudden knocking at the door brought her back to.

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me" Juliana stated as she unlocked the driver side door for Valentina.

The young woman got in the driver side and looked sheepishly over at Juliana, "Sorry. I wasnt able to catch him but I found this glove. He must have dropped it while chasing after you. Now, let's get you home yeah?" 

Juliana nodded in agreement a little too fast, as she was still freaked out by the whole thing. After a quick, but silent ride, they made it back to Juliana's apartment. 

"Will you.. will you um" Juliana hated being vulnerable but she really was so spooked. "Could you maybe stay for a little? I really don't want to be alone right now. I know it's getting late and obviously you have your own life and probably someone wai-" 

"It's okay, I'll stay", Valentina replies, interrupting Juliana's rambling and placing a hand on her knee.

Juliana glances at the officer's hand on her knee and then back to her warm and smiling face. 

"Thank you"

"Dont mention it, it's all in a day's work" Valentina says playfully

"Well it looks like you are off work to me" remarks Juliana

"Details details" responds Valentina with a dismissing wave of her hand. She then jumps out of the car and practically runs to the passenger side so she can open the door for Juliana.

"M'lady" she says as she opens the door and bows joyfully.

Juliana just rolls her eyes playfully and together they make their way inside.


End file.
